


Best Medicine

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anaesthesia - Freeform, Brief Instances of OCs, Established Relationship, Hospital, M/M, References to Surgical Procedures, That Video Where The Guy Wakes Up From Surgery And Hits On His Wife Without Realising It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Fai is watching him again. “Gonna tell me who you are, or am I supposed to guess?” he murmurs at last.The accompanying grin’s a little lopsided, a little sloppy around the edges, but those eyes are nearly just as bright as Kurogane remembers. “You don’t know?”
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> "Have you seen that video where a guy wakes up from his surgery and hits on his wife without realizing that its his wife? Can you write a KuroFai version of that?"

The plastic chair creaks uncomfortably beneath him as Kurogane shifts his weight and leans forward, but as small as it is he wouldn’t change this seat for any other in the whole damn room. Not with how Fai’s hand is still slack in his own.

“He should be waking up soon,” says the nurse cheerfully, stepping around the foot of the hospital bed to change the settings on Fai’s IV and make note of his vitals as displayed on the monitor; the machine _bleep_ s at her twice, and she hums in approval at whatever the hell the green wavy lines mean on the pixellated display. “I should warn you though: he will be disorientated, and most likely very confused. Don’t be upset if he doesn’t recognise you straight away, Mr Fluorite; that happens sometimes, and as soon as the anaesthetic wears off a little more, it will pass.”

“Yeah,” says Kurogane thickly, voice gritty and throat tight. He’s been awake for eighteen hours at this point, and Fai under the knife for the past six. In his hand, Fai’s fingers twitch gently, a barely-there movement that he feels like a thunderclap across his skin.

( _”Don’t stay up for me, love; go home and get some sleep. You don’t need to sit and wait for me all night- you know I’ll be fine.”_

 _“Tch. You don’t know me half as well as you say you do if you think I’ll leave you to wake up alone in that place.”_ )

“I won’t be far,” continues the nurse, and her eyes are kind. “The buzzer is just on the bedside - don’t be afraid to call if you think he needs help.”

“Thanks.” It’s maybe the third word he’s spoken all day, and the nurse’s hand is a brief warm pat on his shoulder as she brushes past, drawing the curtains closed behind her and leaving Kurogane alone with the soft rise and fall of Fai’s breath, and the flutter of his eyelashes as he stirs gently into wakefulness.

This isn’t some drama on Lifetime television, and the surgery, while needful, wasn’t life threatening; Kurogane feels no need to let his breath hitch in anticipation as movement rolls beneath Fai’s eyelids and his lips part, dragging in a shallow breath in a precursor to waking. Still, he’d be fucking lying if he said he wasn’t happy to see that first flash of blue beneath pale lashes as Fai blinks his eyes open at last.

“Mnnn.” It’s not a happy noise, and the nurse did say he’d probably have a headache; so Kurogane leans over to the bedside and grabs the cup of ice waiting for him as Fai’s face scrunches up. He doesn’t let go of Fai’s hand, though, even as the fingers in his own spasm.

“Don’t try to sit up,” is what he says, and even if Fai is barely half awake, he accepts the cup easily enough, raising his arm in a drowsy salute to touch the cup Kurogane tips to his lips. “Here. It’s ice.”

Fai sips at the frozen chips thirstily, eyes still cloudy even as they drift over Kurogane’s face, and there is no gleam of recognition there at all. “Who’re you?” he mumbles, slurring just a little. “Nurse? Am I… hospital?”

Kurogane snorts, amused. It doesn’t sting like he thought it might, to be unrecognised, and the look on Fai’s face is what a lesser man might call adorabley dopey. “No, I’m not your nurse. Yeah, you’re in hospital. You just got out of night surgery about an hour ago, and you’re still pretty high right now. The anaesthetic knocked you out good.”

“Okay,” says Fai, accepting it easily enough. He’s quiet for a little while, sipping at the ice chips and blinking drowsily as his eyes refocus and he comes more into awareness, but in Kurogane’s hand, thin fingers curl and uncurl, brushing against his palm. Eventually, the cup is half empty and Fai’s attention drifting, so Kurogane takes it back and sets it aside. When he turns back, though, Fai is watching him again. “Gonna tell me who you are, or am I supposed to guess?” he murmurs at last.

The accompanying grin’s a little lopsided, a little sloppy around the edges, but those eyes are nearly just as bright as Kurogane remembers. “You don’t know?”

“You’re very good-looking, you know,” says Fai, instead of an answer. His grin widens, and there’s a spark in his eye now, one that Kurogane knows intimately, one that Kurogane has seen directed his way many times, right from the first moment they met years ago. “And I mean, _very_. What’s your name, handsome?”

The laugh startles out of his chest, soft and rough, cracking open a tightness Kurogane didn’t know he felt as it comes loose and leaving something light and unexpected in its place. “Kurogane,” he says, and Fai’s hand flutters warm in his own. “I’m your husband.”

He’s not expecting Fai’s jaw to drop open, but it does; blue eyes open wide and shocked and feathery blonde eyebrows jolt up into messy hair, all flirtation gone and startled joy in its place. “You- you’re _my husband_? Holy shit.” The delight in Fai’s voice is naked and real, just as blunt as his words, and Kurogane snorts again, unable to stop the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. 

“Damn,” Fai mutters, head rolling back against the pillow even as he lifts his hand to his face and presses his fingertips to his eyes. “I’m awake, right?”

“Yeah,” says Kurogane, still chuckling.

“How long? Are we… we’re newlyweds?”

“Eight years,” says Kurogane, because that’s how long it’s been, and this time lets his smile get wider as Fai grins stupidly up at him, still half-stoned on anaesthetic and ecstatic with it as his fingers tangle with Kurogane’s own.

“I felt a ring,” he confesses, still looking up at Kurogane with stars in his eyes, and if something warm flutters in Kurogane’s chest when Fai continues breathily “I was kinda hoping it might be _mine_ ,” well, he’s had a long night and that look on Fai’s face is the best thing he’s seen in too long to bear thinking about.

“Don’t get too excited,” is what Kurogane says, though, because _one_ of them has to be practical here and since he’s the only one who’s sober, it’s gotta be him. “You’ll set your heart monitor off.”

“Don’t care,” says Fai happily. “Worth it to wake up to your face. My husband. _Wow_.”

“Shut up and finish your ice,” huffs Kurogane, taking up the cup again. He’s still smiling, though, and it doesn’t feel like he’s gonna stop anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have in fact seen that video and it's fucking adorable.


End file.
